The Dark Chimera
by Blader8
Summary: A meteor has landed in Kanto, and inside of it, is a being, a being that wishes to rule the land. Can any trainer stop this being, and its mysterious powers?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Chimera

Hello Peoples, its me Blader8, that one guy who gets like a BAZILLION ff stuff yet decides never to make new stories. And to those who are watching me(YOU DARN STALKERS XD) I feel loved. So anyway this is a new story in the pokemon world.

This story is written in Character script format (I think thats it)

Anyway Hope you enjoy

* * *

It was a terrible time for the world. A great meteor had crashed right into Fuchsia city, causing many of the life forms there to die, the meteors landing also caused many of the earths plates around there to shift, causing major earthquakes all over the Johto, and Hoenn regions. Most of the scientists believed that if the strongest trainers in the land could combine their forces, then they could break apart the meteor. But the plan failed, and the world of pokemon had lost the trainers: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn.

We now join one of the meteor investigators, a man named Tyler, who had left his home in Celadon City, along with his close friend Heather, in order to investigate the meteor.

Scientist 1: Woah look at it! They weren't kidding when they said the meteor was huge

Scientist 2: Yeah, and to think, this giant wonder of science, has destroyed a ton of people.

Scientist 3: I know, but its up to us, in order to find out about this thing

Scientist 4: Thats correct, and since we need all the help we can get, I have brought along a smart college student, who is also a good pokemon trainer. His name is Tyler

Tyler: Hello, I'm Tyler. I'm here to help defend you guys from Wild Pokemon

Scientist 1: Nice to meet you

Scientist 2: Pleasure to be working with you

Scientist 3: Hm... be careful while your out here, we wouldn't want you getting crushed by a meteor chunk

Scientist 4: I sure hope you enjoy working with us Today Tyler

Tyler: um Thanks you guys, I'll try my best

Scientist 4: Alright you guys lets go and investigate that meteor!

After navigating the area around the meteor, the Scientists find a weakened spot and begin to check it out

Scientist 1: there seems to be a large dent at this part of the meteor

Scientist 3: Yes I see it as well. Do you believe we should drill into it?

Scientist 1: Hm... yes we should, I'll go get the others

The Group had all gathered at the dried up lake where the Safari Zone used to be, and brought a drill, and they were ready to start the drill within the meteor

Scientist 2: ok the Omega Drill is ready, Begin drilling in a few seconds

As the drill whirs on, and starts to carve into the hard meteor, a small cavern seems to form. After a while of drilling, the drill stops in its tracks, for it had reached. The Core

The group gets closer before hearing a loud roaring noise.

Scientist 3: Ahh! What was that?

Scientist 2: I'm not sure? What will we do???

Scientist 1: We're ALL DOOMED! AHHHH

Scientist 4: Everyone calm down, theres a reason why we brought Tyler. He's here with his pokemon so that they can defend us from anything that might try to get us!

Scientist 3: Well then, send him in there!

Scientist 1: Yes, Tyler go in there with your pokemon!

Tyler: I'm not so sure thats a good idea

Scientist 3: Still we are your employers and we command you to enter to see what that noise came from!

Tyler: -sigh- fine. Go Charizard!

As Tyler's pokeball landed outside the meteor, a huge orange dragon with a flame blazing on the end of its tail

Tyler: ok Charizard, lets go in there

The 2 of them started to walk within the meteor, and after a while, they found something very interesting

Tyler: What the heck? I..I..I don't believe it!

Tyler had seen stone statues, 5 stone statues. The first was of a girl with a piplup in her arms, and it appeared that she was screaming in fright. The second was of another girl, she had medium length hair, a bandanna, and a Blaziken by her side. The third Statue was of a man, who had his Sudowoodo standing in front of him in a protective way. The next statue was of a girl with a ponytail to her side, and a Gyarados was behind her, the final statue was of a boy, with a cap, and a pikachu on his shoulder. Tyler had found, the 5 legendary trainers which had been turned to stone, along with their pokemon.

As Tyler stared at the statues, he heard the roar again.

Tyler and Charizard turned around, to notice that a large, black creature with giant fangs out.

Tyler: wha...what is that!?

The creature lunged at Tyler, and bit him right on the neck, while Charizard tried to use a Fire Blast on the creature, but it merely faded into the shadows, and appeared behind Charizard, and bit its neck.

Both of them just stood there, while the pokemon faded away again

Tyler's eyes had turned pitch black, and he seemed to have a dark aura now surrounding him. While his Charizard had seemed to go on a berserk rampage, randomly attacking parts of the meteor, before finally stopping, and feeling the new power surge throughout its body.

After a while, Tyler began to move again, but the dark aura that had formed around him, had seeped into him, making him into a completely different person. He turned to get his Charizard when he spotted the mysterious creature again. Only this time, the creature communicated with him Telepathically.

Creature: Hello there dear boy. I am Diaros, a chimera. What I have done, is infuse you and your Charizard with my dark power, you should feel lucky that I decided to do that, instead of turning you to stone like the other pathetic beings you see before you. In fact. You should be so happy, that you will do my bidding from now on. For you see. You and your pokemon now have zero emotion, and as such. You will not mind killing the ones who oppose me, while I convert more to my army. But as your first order. I command you, to kill those idiotic fools outside!

Tyler: Yes of course Diaros.

Tyler then left the meteor, and stepped outside,

Scientist 1: so? Did you find out what made that noise?

Tyler turned to the scientist, before ordering an attack at them

Tyler: Fire Blast

Charizards mouth shot a star of flame at the scientist, which hit him, and burned him to smoldering ash

Scientist 2: what was that for! Have you gone completely INSANE!?!?!?!

Tyler: Dragon Pulse

Charizard did as commanded and launched a blueish twister at the scientist, which ripped him to shreds

Scientist 3: Why? Why? Why are you doing this?!?!?

Tyler: Shadow Claw

Charizards left claw glowed with a Dark power, before cutting into the scientist

Scientist 4: Tyler! What has gotten into you! Well No matter! I did bring this pokemon just in case something happened to you! Go! Rampardos!

The Scientist's pokeball opened to reveal a large T-Rex like pokemon

As soon as Rampardos was released, Diaros rushed out of the meteor and revealed itself to the scientist.

Diaros: I am the Chimera known as Diaros. If you want to live, then I suggest you surrender to me, and my minion, and join my army.

Scientist 4: No way, but tell me, what did you do to them?

Diaros: I simply suffused them with a small bit of my dark power, it simply destroyed there emotions, making them be like perfect puppets

Scientist 4: I. I gotta get outta here!

The scientist started to run, but was stopped as Diaros formed in front of him, and tore him to bits using his claws. He then started to drink the scientists blood.

Diaros: hm... nasty blood, for a terrible human. Anyway. Let us be off, my dear puppet. For we are heading to Lavender town.

Tyler: but of course master

* * *

Well there you go. The start of another story by me, please read and review. And if you wish leave a suggestion. Or you could leave an idea for a character, I don't really mind.

Well anyway, guess I'll see ya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

As Tyler, and Diaros started to head for Lavender Town, they noticed an injured Scyther under a fallen tree.

Diaros: Boy, how many pokemon are with you right now?

Tyler: Charizard is the only one with me

Diaros: Hm... well capture that Scyther, so that you will add one to my army

Tyler: Of course

Tyler then quickly threw a pokeball, hitting the scyther, after the ball had sucked the scyther within, it shook a little, before clicking, meaning that Tyler now had a Scyther.

Diaros: Good, Good. Now bring it out so I may give it my power

Tyler: Yes Master

Tyler then let out the Scyther, and allowed Diaros to bite into its leg, causing it, to go mad with power just like Charizard had done before, but unlike Charizard, the Scythers wounds started to close and heal themselves.

Diaros: Yes my dark energies will allow you, and your pokemon to heal quite quickly.

After the Scyther was done healing, it was recalled back into its pokeball, and the trainer, and Chimera started walking northeast towards Lavender town.

MEANWHILE

--On Ocean Route from Lavender to Fuchsia--

A Girl was talking on her phone to someone

Girl: Hm... so you want me to eliminate this so called "Evil Trainer" and bring him back to you for questioning?

Man: Thats right Tabitha, I know you can do it, your one of the best

Tabitha: Yeah, but if only my good pals Tyler, and Marcus were here, then I would feel more confident. I mean We ARE the legendary Trio

Man: Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself, well good luck and goodbye for now

Tabitha: Yeah yeah, see you later too Aaren.

Tabitha continued walking along the ocean path, and the more she walked, the more destruction she saw, she eventually saw someone coming up and called for them, seeing if they would know anything about the "evil trainer"

Tabitha: Hey! Excuse Me!

Diaros and Tyler noticed both noticed the girl.

Diaros: You know who that is Boy?

Tyler: that happens to be Tabitha, Tabitha is one of the legendary Trio just like I am.

Diaros: So her abilities are around the same as yours?

Tyler: That is correct Master

Diaros: Hm... this happens to be a great day for me, I shall give her the honor of joining my army of darkness. Get her close so I may infect her with my power

Tyler: Of course

As Tyler gets near Tabitha, Diaros hides within his shadow waiting for the perfect time to strike

Tabitha: Hey...OMG TYLER!? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN??

Tyler: Hello Tabitha, and I've been doing fine

Tabitha: Hm... You don't look to fine, your skins pale, and your eyes are pitch black...wait

Tyler: What is it?

Tabitha: Pale Skin...Black Eyes...you wouldn't happen... to have been in Fuchsia city lately have you?

Tyler: I just left Fuchsia city not long ago

Tabitha:...so your the...evil trainer...I..I can't believe it...YOUR the one I have to defeat..

Tyler: You can't defeat me Tabitha, you know that

Tabitha: I don't know what made you decide to kill those people but... I'll stop you from killing more!

Tyler: A Battle is it? Then I shall Accept

Tabitha: Go Slowbro!

Tyler: Scyther battle

As the pokeballs landed, Tyler's Green Mantis came out ready to battle, and Tabitha's Pink Pokemon with a Large Shell on its tail came out also ready to battle. Diaros watched while still hiding within Tyler's Shadow

Tabitha: Slowbro use Flamethrower!

Tyler: Dodge

Slowbro shot out Flames from its mouth towards Scyther, but it simply just vanished in the blink of an eye avoiding the flames

Tabitha: Wh Where did it go?

Tyler: Razor Wind

Scyther had hidden itself behind a few fallen trees before quickly dashing around Slowbro launching sharp blasts of Air at it, hitting it from all sides.

Tabitha: Ah! Slowbro, lets stop that Scyther with Psychic!

Tyler: X-Scissor

Slowbro had stared at Scyther and started to focus when it dissapeared again, suddenly reappearing behind slowbro, and slashing at the back of its neck, causing slowbro to fall it was knocked out

Tabitha: Slowbro!!

Tabitha quickly recalled slowbro and then pulled out yet another pokemon

Tabitha: Go Get em Electrode!

As Tabitha's pokeball opened a pokemon shaped like a ball with red on the bottom half and white on the other. It unleashed a little electricity out to show it meant business

Tabitha: Electrode, lets use Thunderbolt!

Tyler:...Scyther stand still

As Electrode built up power, it launched a large Electric blast towards Scyther, who was just standing still awaiting the shock

Tyler: Double Team

Right Before the blast connected with Scyther, it made tons of copies of itself, and the blast merely hit two of the copies that were nearby

Tabitha: Darn it! Wait... Electrode use Rollout!

Tyler: Toxic

As Electrode started rolling faster and faster eliminating the Scyther copies one by one, the real Scyther shot purple ooze which covered Electrode

Tabitha: Ah, Poison hm.. Electrode continue using Rollout since you know where the real one is hiding

Electrode continued the attack heading for the real scyther this time instead of destroying the fakes.

Tyler: Counter

Electrode rolled towards Scyther as it built up power, and as soon as Electrode made Contact, it unleashed it, knocking Electrode pretty far away, and combined with the poison, it knocked out Electrode

Tabitha: No Electrode! I guess... I have to use him... well GO!

Tabitha threw her final Pokeball to the ground and out came a large blueish creature with a flower on its back, the pokemon was big, heavy, and very powerful, and it was who Tabitha had received from Prof. Oak many years ago while it was at its beginning stage.

Tabitha: Looks like we get to fight Tyler Venusaur.

Tyler:...Interesting Scyther return. Charizard battle

Tyler recalled Scyther and at the same time threw out Charizards pokeball and his large orange dragonlike pokemon came out ready to fight

Tabitha: So it seems that we are using our best pokemon now

Tyler: True

Tabitha: Well Venusaur and I won't lose to you!

Tyler: Just Try

Tabitha: Argh... Venusaur use Hyper Beam Now!

Tyler: Fly up

Venusaur charged up an orange beam within its mouth and then fired it at Charizard, but Charizard managed to fly higher into the air, and avoid it

Tyler: Flamethrower

Tabitha: Frenzy Plant Now!

As Charizard started spouting fire from its mouth, Venusaur stomped on the ground hard, pulling tons of Vines up towards Charizard

Tyler: Dodge

Tabitha: Oh no you don't!

As Charizard started to fly off, one of the vines sprouted up right in front of it, and Charizard collided with it and fell down, soon many thorned vines covered it.

Tabitha: Ha! Looks like I got him

Tyler...Overheat

Suddenly the vines covering Charizard started to burn away, as the fire pokemon surrounded itself in a powerful ball of flame. Of course since the Vines were connected to Venusaur, it also felt some of the powerful fire from Overheat

Tyler: Dragon Claw

Tabitha: Venusaur use Sludge Bomb!

Venusaur had stood back to prepare the attack, but was suddenly clawed rapidly by Charizard

Tyler: Flamethrower

Charizard then breathed searing flame into Venusaurs face, causing it to fall down knocked out.

Tyler: Return

As Charizard was withdrawed into its pokeball, Tabitha recalled Venusaur, and stood there in shame, as Tyler started to walk by her, she grabbed the front of his shirt

Tabitha: Why? Why did you kill those people? TELL ME WHY!?

Tyler:...

Tabitha: TALK DAMN IT WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?

Tyler:...

Tabitha reared her fist back to punch his face, when Diaros made his move, he swiftly lunged and bit her arm, causing her to fall down in pain

Tabitha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tyler:...

Diaros: You are now my new servant to the Dark Army, together we shall gather more minions for me, and I shall rule the world!

Tabitha got up, her skin was now Pale, her eyes now pitch black

Tabitha: Yes Master

Diaros: Now release your pokemon!

Tabitha: Of course

Tabitha then called out her fainted pokemon while Diaros bit them one by one and shortly after they were all revitalized due to the dark energies Healing properties

Together, the Dark Army of Tyler, Tabitha, and their master Diaros, they all started to head towards Lavender town.

Tabitha: Master Diaros, I must ask why are we heading for Lavender?

Diaros: Ah yes I haven't told you or Tyler that yet, in Lavender there is a family that knows the way to kill a Chimera such as myself, so we are heading for Lavender to make sure they never succeed in deleting me

Tabitha: I understand master

Diaros: Good, and look there, the Pokemon Tower is getting closer, I cannot wait til you both annihilate the town

And so, The Darkness Army grows even stronger with the addition to legendary trainer Tabitha, They march towards Lavender Town in hopes of crushing the one family that could kill a Chimera.

* * *

So...what do you think? I myself think its pretty good but its up to you guys to read and review this, and help me out with suggestions. Can you guess whats going to happen next chapter? Also I now have a website with an Arcade, Movie theatre, Forums, and soon to be much much more, so please join it, a Links on my Profile so Anyway til next time see ya!


End file.
